The invention relates to a method for the exchange of data between a mobile communications unit carried by a user and at least one first communications unit, a second communications unit and a computer unit.
Electronic door locks are used in modern hotel complexes for access to the rooms. For reasons of cost these electronic door locks are not wired and are operated with batteries for energy supply. Two methods are known for distribution of locked access codes to all electronic door locks and for collation of data from all electronic door locks, for example battery charge state and who has access when.
In a first method all door locks are equipped with infrared interfaces. However, the disadvantage exists with systems of that kind in that data collectors with infrared interfaces, which exchange the data with the door locks, have to be installed in the hotel corridors at the ceilings at various locations. On the other hand, the data collectors are connected with a central computer unit by way of a wire connection in order to exchange the data to and from the electronic door locks. In a second method the data exchange with a central computer unit is to thereby make it possible for, for example, room cleaning personnel to be equipped with a smartcard. After the person has inserted the smartcard into an electronic door lock, access to the room is freed after successful checking of an access code filed on the smartcard. At the same time the locked access codes are transferred from the smartcard to the electronic door lock and access data from the electronic door lock to the smartcard. However, the disadvantage exists with systems of that kind in that a smartcard of that kind usually has to be inserted at a validation station linked with a central computer unit in order to transfer data from the smartcard to the management system or to a central data bank and conversely.